1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus that prints drawing data.
2. Description of the Related Art
When drawing data, such as documents, are to be printed with a printer according to an instruction from a computer device, a technique as mentioned below is typically used. Print setting information such as the number of copies and the paper size is previously set in a virtual printer (logical printer) different from a physical printer, and the drawing data is printed according to the set print setting information. A logical printer means a virtual printer that is set to be referred to by an operating system (OS) according to the print setting information.
According to the technique as mentioned above, when the computer device and the printer are in a network environment, the print setting information for the logical printer is usually stored in a server called “printer server”.
For example, in the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-167709, when the name of a logical printer that is to print drawing data according to an operation of a user, the drawing data, and print setting information such as number of copies and a paper size are specified through a computer device (client terminal), the printer server receives these data. The printer server temporarily stores the received data and prints the drawing data according to the stored print setting information.
In the technique described in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-167709, however, the printer server is indispensable because the print setting information for the logical printer is stored in the printer server. Consequently, processing becomes complicated, and considerable time is required to complete the printing. Investments for installation of the printer server are additionally required, which increases personnel and material costs.